Journey of a Monster Hunter XI: The Journey North
"I managed to fix the rope darts you know..." Achilles told him. "I changed the ordinary string with a new type of wire just introduced to us called '... Ore Wire' the better the ore the better the wire, I've fitted Dragonite ore in there for you, but if you wish you can have it upgraded." "Will this not cut my hands?" Replied Will. "Your gloves should save you... Doing this also allows you to 'splice' your enemies. You could allmost use it as a whip. But Dragonite ore is not strong enough... You'll have to get wire made of a much stronger ore." Achilles said. "Right, thank you Achilles for everything, I can't thank you enough! But now I'm off to Pokke." Will said, while shaking Achilles' hand. "Not without this your not." And with that, Achilles pulled out a huge battle axe type weapon and handed it over to Will. "Even more to carry?!" Will joked and he put the seath over him self, tightened it, and hung the axe by the handle. "Of you go," said Achilles with a sad expression on his face. And with that William left for Pokke walking down the pathway, and into the woodland below. After about an hour of walking he found a grave, but he soon realised who's it was, he didn't want to be near it, so he slowly started in the other direction. Will was surprised he hadn't ran into anything yet, but he tried not to think about that, about HER, plus, he didn't want to jinx it either. It was freezing, even the hot drinks didn't help that much, he dreaded what it would be like at nightfall. He looked down at his map, noticing he barely covered any distance, and the newly formed snow was seemingly getting deeper with every step. Suddenly he stumbled, realising that the snow would cover some holes in the ground, or stumps potruding from, it. His foot was stuck, and it took a while to un-wedge it, but eventually he did. Seventy two days later He aproached a clearing, and there were two possable pathways, Will quickly remembered that the path on the left sent them to the tundra, and quickly went for the one on the right, but not before placing the sign back up, from when it fell afew days ago. He decided to make camp in the snowy mountains, and then go back down the path, back to the clearing and up the third path that leads to pokke. Three hours later It was midnight, it was freezing, Will was hardly sustaining himself in the weather, and he had to keep aleart incase a beast came strolling by looking for a good hearty meal. He could have sworn to hear the cries of a fellow hunter a few times, but he took it as to just his mind playing tricks, or just bad memories of the past. Six hours later He soon arived at the path, and walked up it, stepping past the vilage elder, and walking straight into the center of the village. All eyes were on him, wondering if he were a tresspasser, few were happy to greet him, but at least it wasn't all hate. Soon after Todd walked by, with Rachel, he niticed will. "Hey, it's you!" Category:Fan Fiction